


A Different Point of view (A Star Trek:Discovery story)

by Kenzie_Septiceye2002



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 01:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenzie_Septiceye2002/pseuds/Kenzie_Septiceye2002
Summary: 4 years after Hugh died Paul fell in love with Saru and Saru fell in love with Paul. Michael finds out she had siblings that now work on the USS Discovery. What Happens when her brother falls in love with her ex-Lover? How will lives change?Purley Fanfiction.I have this story on Wattpad but no one reads it so I am posting it here.Enjoy! I am new here...





	1. 1- Meeting them

Chapter 1

Saru’s P.O.V

I look at Michael and she smiles at me, then I say “ Welcome back from Visting Vulcan, How was it?” I say to my friend and she chuckles and says “ Well...it was interesting...I found out I have a little both a little brother and a little sister that Sarek hid from me, their names are Spock and Kenzie. They are both half-human.” She says and I was a bit shocked “That is very fascinating, how old are they?” I ask curiously and she says “ They are Twins so they are both the same age, that being about 18,” She says softly and I nod “Are they planning on a career? “ I ask and she nods “ They both work at Starfleet.” She says and I hum “Does your father want them to?” I ask and she sighs “ He wanted Spock to work in the Vulcan science academy but he refused and stated he wanted to work at Starfleet, same with Kenzie.” I listen to her and smile a bit “Well-” I am stopped by giggling and a soft shhhh, I look at the sound and see two half-Vulcans a girl and a boy.

The girl looks more human, she has pale skin and deep doe brown eyes, she is the same height as the boy. She is wearing a Lieutenants uniform for a male and it suits her well. She has pointed ears and the same hair color as the boy but shoulder-length hair but otherwise she looks completely human, she even appears to show emotions. The Boy has pale skin, dark and deep doe brown eyes, they show want for something more and yet his face shows nothing. He has pointed ears and short dark brown hair. They look almost identical with their posture and matching uniforms, the only difference being that the girl is showing emotions. I politely say to them “Hello there, Who are you two?”

The girl quickly speaks first “I’m Kenzie and this is Spock! We are Michael’s siblings, We are both Lieutenants but I am also a doctor, Sir we wish permission to be on this crew, if we may.” The girl or Kenzie says or asks politely and her brother nods softly as if reassuring his sister. I smile softly, impressed. I nod and say “I’d be honored if you’d join the crew and our family.” the look in Kenzie’s eyes show that she is happy and somehow so does Spock’s. That shocks me and makes me happy that they want to be here. “ It hasn’t been the same since our Medical officer was murdered, so we are glad to welcome new members into the crew.” I say and for some reason, Kenzie’s eyes sadden and she says “Hugh is dead? He was my mentor..and my friend” she whimpers softly and her brother puts a hand on her shoulder. Right as she said that Lt. Commander Paul Stamets is the U.S.S. Discovery’s science officer and chief engineer walks in and his eyes tear up at the mention of his lover’s name but he tries to hold it in as Kenzie said “Mr. Stamets I’m so sorry for your loss! I knew Hugh when he was my mentor and friend...It was an honor to work beside him, he was a great man.”

That made Paul smile sadly “ Thank you, Your name is Kenzie, correct? Hugh told me how happy you were working with him and being his friend, and how happy you made him. He’d tell me stories on what you did and what you wished the world was like, it made me so happy when he talked to you as if you were his little sister.” Paul says softly and tears streamed down his face that made Kenzie instantly hug him, Spock, Michael, and I watch but when they pull away from Michael and I are being hugged by Paul, we hug back. Spock is silent but he looked at Paul with a look that says I’m sorry I'm sure Paul felt it because he smiled more.


	2. 2-Family

Chapter 2

Saru's P.O.V

After Paul calms down Michael takes Spock and Kenzie to their shared room and I'm still holding Paul, the truth is him and I have gotten really close, he doesn't want to call it a relationship because he is still greaving over losing Hugh. I won't force him to call us a relationship but I love him and he loves me. I'm interrupted from my thoughts when Paul says softly "Thank you, So much, Love." I smile and say " You're welcome my dear."

I kiss his head softly and he blushed and submissively put his head on my chest and listened to my heartbeat. After he did so he yawns and I took him to my room since we secretly share it and lay him on the bed then I took off our shoes and badges and lied next to him, pulling him closer to me. We fell asleep soon after.

Kenzie's P.O.V

I walk with my sister and brother and I stayed close to Spock, I wasn't scared but I wanted to stay with him, we've been together since we were born. I look at Spock and used our twin mind talk power to say to him " How are you feeling?" I didn't even have to wait long for him to say "Nervous, but also happy and excited." then he adds "I know you are too" I giggle softly and Michael looked at me softly and smiled a little I smiled back and then yawns softly.

Michael chuckled and opened a door "This is your room, you both told me you'd prefer to live in the same room so I pulled some strings. I want you both to be comfortable here." she smiled softly and I smiled more " Yay we can share a room brother!" I say happily and he nods but his eyes show happiness.

Spock's P.O.V.

I nodded at my happy little sister and let my eyes show happiness. I look around the room, it had two beds both with blue and white sheets and two pillows each, the room also has two desks with chairs and two closets full of uniforms and enough space for our normal clothes...wow our older sister thought of everything. I for once felt at home, I haven't since we moved out and to the academy. Then again everywhere I go feels like home when my sister is with me. At the academy, we had different classes and we couldn't share a room. I had to share one with a doctor in training, his name was uh McCoy but everyone called him 'bones', he was a year ahead of me and would always complain that I was too boring. I never talked to him only my sister or teachers. He made me feel uncomfortable. He'd tease me but then act nice. T-Touch me but then act as nothing happened. I never told anyone, not my mom or dad and not my sister and not even my teachers. I was scared and I never want to be again.

I was knocked out of my thoughts by my older sister saying goodnight. I looked at her and said politely right as my twin says "Goodnight Sister" I hear my little and older sister giggle and then my older sister kissed our heads, which felt nice. Only our mom used to do that.

Once she left my sister and I got changed into our sleepwear. We then laid down on one of the beds and cuddled sibling-like then yawns and fell asleep cuddled close to each other like we used to do when we were little. It made us feel safe in a world that hated us.


	3. 3- The Attack

Chapter 3

Warning: Slight smut

*Morning*

Paul's P.O.V

I wake up and I still feel Saru's gentle arms around me and I snuggle into them. I miss Hugh but i-it's been 4 years I have to move on, even if I am scared to. I love Saru so much. He makes me feel safe and loved. I didn't even think that I would have fallen in love with him. I just don't know if I can start a relationship right now. _Would Hugh not like it? Would I forget my fallen partner? No of course not! I will always remember Hugh! He'd want me to fall in love again. _I am stopped from my thoughts when Saru kisses me softly and gently.

I kiss back and I felt him pull me closer. He licks my bottom lip asking for access, I slowly let him and he smiled and licks around my mouth which made me moan softly. But soon after I pulled away right as it was gonna go serious. " I love you, but we can't do this right now. I don't think I am ready, I am so sorry." Tears ran down my face and I look at him and he quickly held me close. "I am so sorry for trying to go that far." he said I nuzzle him " I'm not ever going to be mad at you for telling me your limits, you know that." he adds and I say "T-thank you, can we cuddle more before we have to get to work?" he chuckles and nods "Of course, anything for you."

An hour later we get up and get dressed. I feel his eyes looking at me as we get dressed, In a loving way of course. I blush and he smiled at me. After we got dressed I looked up at him and say "I love you" he says it back and we kiss again then go to our workstations.

He is the Captain now since Lorca ....you know. I am in engineering, Tilly looked at me and salutes. She is a Lieutenant junior grade now. " Hello Tilly, how are you?" I ask and she smiled and says " I'm good, how are you?" I smile and say "I'm getting better, thank you for asking." I see her smile more. She has changed since she first came to work on this ship. Soft and shy to well Hard and more open. She always smiles at me because she knows I am hurting. She always asks how I am and what she can do for me, but I never need her to do anything but be my friend and do her job.

I hear a voice I hoped to not, it was my Hugh's killer. Ash Tyler, He used to date Michael but when he killed Hugh and when he tried to kill Michael, she broke up with him. He said he felt really bad and that he was sorry. But I can't trust him and neither can Michael. Everyone else forgave him a bit saying that he wasn't in control and now he is..so it doesn't count. "Paul please listen to me," he begs and I look down and I stay silent like always he doesn't take the hint and continues. "Paul listen to me damnit! " he said full of anger which made my eyes widen and I look at Tilly for help who says to Tyler sternly "Leave Tyler, now. You can't speak to Paul like that. You are still not allowed near him, Cadet " she says the last word full of hate.

That made him growl and then did something I didn't expect. He turns me around and pulled me into a kiss. It was harsh and it made me tear up and try to pull away but he held me still. I squirm and whimper, suddenly feeling submissive. I heard Tilly calling for security when Tyler started to rub my butt. Suddenly I hear the doors whoosh open and the footsteps of men and they grab Tyler and pull him off of me. I coughed and the tears were streaming down my face. I then hear Tilly say " Captain to engineering asap!" then she rushes over and hugs me and since no one else was in the room but Tilly I cried, hard. I hear the door open and I hear Saru gasp and rush over and hold me "It's okay, I'm here shhhh I'm here" he says to me gently then says to Tilly "Thank you Tilly" she nods and walks to her station and Saru takes me to his room, still holding me. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, it may be short, future chapters after chapter 3 will be longer.


End file.
